Locked In
by animeyaoifancc
Summary: Nori and her group called the Survey Corps,think its about time the two boys in the group that have a crush on one another to hook up and get to together,those to boys being Eren Yaeger and Levi she takes in to her own hands and locks them in a apartment together, till they do. First fanfic.Rating is M in case of maybe future smut Nori is my Attack on Titan oc Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

Hiya, This is part of a story im writing, I guess you could say a one-shot if I don't get many likes or reviews, cause I don't think anyone wants to keep writing a story no one writes. Im up for anything in the reviews, except Flames they will be ignored. This is my first fanfic. So please take care of me. -Shyly bows with a small smile.-

She waited in to room she had designed to help others get over the hump and confess they're feelings for one another. She wait for her two new targets, their names where; Eren Yaeger her classmates, and Levi Rivaille; The "Leader" the group they called the Survey Corps, no one know where they got the name, but back to the point she and the group knew that the two had feeling for one another, the air was filled with it. She smirked to her self knowing that she was going to hell after they got out, as she thought of that there was a couple knocks on the door. She skipped to the door, and opened it,"Hiya!" She said super cheerfully, when she did that it normally ment trouble. She looked to see who it was, and she saw Levi who happened to be only a few inches taller than her. He glared at her,"What are you doing?" She sighed, "Come in and sharp as always." She said moving out of the door way, he glared then walked in,"So what is this about." She closed the door. She smirked a bit then switched a sweet smile, "What makes you think in plotting something?" She looked at him with the sweetest look she could give with smirking. Levi rolled his eyes, "Because Nori you happen to always be plotting something." She chuckled,"I guess your right, but it doesn't mean ill tell you what happening." She smirked as she heard a knock on the door, she checked her phone and smiled and laughed. She opened the door, and Mikasa was at the door with Eren in her grip,"He was hard to get to come." She laughed,"that's why i enlisted you to get him to come," She smirked,"Levi is here already, as she walked out she pushed Eren in, smirked, "Have fun~~" She sang as she shut the door locking it…

Eren and Levi yelled as she locked the door from the outside, "Let us out!" She smirked," I guess I could," She paused,"Buuuttt. I'm. Not. Gonna." She sang. Levi growled, "Nori." She smirked, "Yes L~E~V~I?" She singsonged,"Let us out." She smiled,"Oka-Nope." Mikasa, laughed,"This reminds of when Jean and Marco where in this problem," Levi's eyebrow twitched, "Jean and Marco?" He asked, Eren gasped,"I remember they were gone for a couple of days last year, but came back as a couple." N and Mikasa laughed, "And who do you think organized and made that happened" Mikasa asked. Eren thought, Levi answered with a bit of venom in his voice,"_Nori_." She chuckled, "Ding-Dong." She looked to Mikasa,"Well I think we should go or things will never happen," Mikasa nodded. They both left Eren and Levi in the room banging on the door, N stopped, "Don't go calling anyone to let you out, _everyone_ agreed it was time to do this." She smiled sweetly not that they could see it. Levi pulled his phone out and call Hanji,"Hey Hanji why the hell am I locked in a room with Yaeger." He said, Hanji laughed over the phone. "Hello to you to Levi, and its for your guys own good." She said, "Well then i am in the middle of an experiment, bye-bye." She then hung up. Levi glared at the phone then Eren,"What is this about?" Eren backed up, "Why do you think i know i am just as worried about what Nor is plotting as you." Eren said quickly. Levi's glared softened, "Sorry," he raised his eyebrow,"Excuse me?" Eren asked carefully he had never heard Levi _ever_ say sorry well not to him. Levi looked up,"I said _sorry _shitty brat," Eren looked at him,"I know it's just you never say that to me." Levi Looked up, with a bit of shock, had he really never told the brat sorry before. He sighed,"So do you have a clue in to why this locking in this place?" He walked over and sat down, at the table, "Umm, no, but I do remember that Jean and Marco where having trouble confessing their feelings, i mean everyone could tell." Eren said not knowing he just figured out why they where there. Levi sighed_,'Do i show my feelings that much everyone sees, but i doubt the brat is the same.'_ Eren thinking, about the same thing,"Well, i have homework so I guess I'll go work." He said as he sat at the table and started to sighed,"Damn Nori." Eren heard this,"It's not her fault she easily reads other emotions it's a habit she created by being an outcast for so long." Levi turned to the kid who hadn't looked up,"What do you mean?" Eren looked up with and are you dumb look,"She may look it but she is not full Japanese, she's haft." Levi looked at him with shock,"Of she's only haft then what the other haft?" Eren shook hes head,"American, and she lived there for a long time, and from wat ive heard they don't take well to hafts, she's like a rice ball in a fruits basket." Levi, keep looking to him,"Well that's something I didn't know," Eren sighed,"It's only Me, and Mikasa that know," Eren glared at him,"Dont tell her i told you she break me in haft." Levi looked at him,"Why?" Eren sighed, "People would not be normal around they would be carefull, around her and what they say." Levi nodded,"Okay i well not tell." Eren sighed,"Thank you," Levi nodded and gave a small smile, hiding it thou. "Since we are here we may as well have some fun," Levi said,"You homework can wait cause i doubt you'll be there to turn it in." Eren looked up and sighed,"Yea I guess so." He said putting up he's homework." I'll just go put my bag in one of the rooms." Eren ran off and open the doors to see how many bedrooms there where, to see only one bedroom with a bath and another bath,"Umm, Levi." He turned blushing lightly,"Theres only one bedroom and bed." Levi turned and walk over to him to make sure he was right, to see he was,"Well i guess we are sharing ir someone gets the sofa," Levi looked around at the room. "If you don't mind sharing then i don't." Eren turned to him,"You don't mind sharing?" Levi nodded,"I find it bit more relaxing really." Eren blushed a bit "Okay then, im fine with it." Levi smiled a bit. Eren then looked around for a game to play,"Do you see again games?" Eren asked, looking around for one. Levi also looked for a game,"No not yet, i don't see what they want us to do together in here." Eren nodded,"Same here." then spots a computer,a purple laptop to be exact. "Hey look a laptop we could play on it." Levi looks, at the laptop,"Yea we could." He walks over and turns it on. ...


	2. Chapter 2

Mer im going to redo some of this chapter and repost it. gomennasai -bows quickly-


End file.
